


Rules.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Series: Tom Holland and His Girl [14]
Category: British Actor RPF, Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, It’s literally a threesome fic, M/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: Tom learns to share with his best friend.





	Rules.

**Author's Note:**

> This is likely to be a multi chapter piece...

It’s hard to adjust to the new set of fingers at first, fumbling over her clit in unfamiliar patterns as he kisses down her neck. Body tenses - feels stiff when she moans out Harrison’s name - and it takes Tom’s groan of approval to relax her once more. Plush pink lips work over her chest towards her nipple, teeth drawing over it with the same intensity as her fingers that rake down his spine. Tries to bite her words into her bottom lip but cries out instead, pleading for his forefinger to be joined by another when he slips between her folds.

“Such a greedy girl,” her boyfriend torments from the other side of the room, hand buried beneath the band of his underwear. “Always wanting more.”

Eager to comply, Harrison overcompensates by adding another two digits - stretching her open whilst she mewls in delight. He lets his weight sink lower into the mattress when his thumb rubs over the bundle of nerves housed just above her opening, incomplete circles replacing figures of eight when he scissors his fingers. Works his hand as slow as her breathing, eyes dark when they fix on her face and the reaction to his circling wrist. It’s surreal to think she’s finally at his mercy like this - months of low cut dresses and torment building up to her body stretched out over silk sheets. 

The ribbons of her bra are stretched tight over the swell of her breasts when she arches her back; friction turning skin red whilst fine lace glistens underneath the coat of his saliva. The slick sounds of his fingers moving inside of her is fuel for a thousand fantasies without the accompaniment of his best friends groan, damp fabric falling from his pocket a trophy he’s already planning to worship. 

“Tom,” he watches her lips part around her boyfriends name, last syllable held too long in plea that reminds him of their audience. “I need to feel his tongue.”

Harrison turns to the voyeur over his shoulder, fingers stilling as the other boy laughs. Kicks himself off the wall with a power that makes her tighten, domineering as he reaches over the crumpled covers to swipe at her forehead with his lips. Tom says nothing as he works down to her chest, tasting someone else’s mouth against the familiarity of her skin. The blonde moves his fingers sharply when Tom nips at her collarbones, sucking at the broken skin to show just who she belongs to in a gesture that’s pointlessly possessive.

“I’m going to need more than that, pretty girl,” Harrison feels himself throb beneath his Calvin’s when she clenches her body around him and Tom smirks smugly as she blinks back frustrated tears. “You need to show us that you’ve earned it.”

The plural makes his heart race, the tenderness of a couple stretching to include him as she reaches her arm down to squeeze on his free hand.

“I’ve been so patient...”

“Thought about him tasting you ever since I brought you home, haven’t you?” Tom encourages as she nods, seemingly embarrassed despite the circumstance. “Touched yourself imagining him burying his tongue deep inside of you whilst I took you from behind. Never thought I’d notice just how wet you get when he can hear us from the room next door.”

“Tom...” she moans loudly, teetering towards the edge while he grins.

“Been such a good girl...” his mouth moves to work back down her neck. “I think you can wait just a little bit longer.”

Harrison sees where his friend is going, stalls her orgasm by drawing his fingers back in one fluid motion and Tom has the gall to laugh as she whimpers. He takes his time kissing the word ‘baby’ down her torso, stops at her abdomen and nips his teeth at the stretch marks that paint lightly over her skin before shooting a wink back towards Harrison.

“Shall I get that for you, Haz?” it’s a rhetorical question that he answers by swallowing down the exposed digits, warm lips pursing around his knuckles whilst she squirms beside them.

“Do you want something in your mouth too, sweetheart?” Harrison groans at the promise of the words, squeezes against her thigh without thinking until his fingerprints cut deep. “Something to brush against the back of your throat maybe?”

There’s something to be said for the way the brunette commands them without delivering instruction and he finds himself moving to kneel beside her as Tom runs his tongue over her slick opening.

“Be careful now baby, you’re already dripping.”

Thinks he’ll come just at the visual of Tom diving back in for another taste, hoovering her clit into his mouth as she arches her back. Feels his own precome leaking onto his stomach when he bends to kiss her, accidental stimulation as he brushes his tip on the side of her torso. He can taste the champagne provided by room service and thinks of her tongue in other places until Tom’s laughing her name.

“Do I need to remind you no touching?” Harrison sees their hands entwined just centimetres from his cock and thrusts his hips forward without thinking. “You two are going to be the death of me. Both as bad as each other.”

“Then maybe you should punish us.”

“Oh I plan to.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while tell me what you think either here or on tumblr xox
> 
>  
> 
> I found Harrison on Bumble and I’ve switched lanes oops x


End file.
